


Ephemeral

by SamuelJamesTrigedakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJamesTrigedakru/pseuds/SamuelJamesTrigedakru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Supernatural element/Underworld AU. So Werewolves and Vampires. But with a modern twist. I don't own The 100, and thus I don't own any of these amazing characters. I apologize beforehand, as the characters might be ooc. Clarke will make a reappearance, I Promise you. You'll just have to hurt for a bit until she makes her comeback. I'm basically writing this as I go, but I will do my best to update as often as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can't see you, but I can still feel you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter fic. I can't promise to update ASAP, but I will say that I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. It's a WIP, and it's basically me writing as I go. Characters might be a little OOC, but I really hope you'll enjoy this story. Title for this story may change. I will also be working on a prologue/story for this. So plenty of Clexa! This is essentially the sequel, and it will be a series. So, this is Series 2 out of ? At the moment.

_1507_

I pull my opponent into a chokehold, tightening my grip. I have one hand firmly grasping the top of their head and the other harshly gripping their jaw. I lean down to press my mouth closer to their ear.

" _Yu gonplei ste odon._ " **Your fight is over**.

With one lightning fast movement I snap my foe's neck, tossing their limp body to the side. I thought that I'd feel better once I had my vengeance...But all I feel is hollow on the inside. Love made me weak. _Hodnes laik kwelnes_. **Love is weakness**. I lost the one person who meant the world to me.

My name is Lexa Woods. I am known as _Heda Kom Trikru_. **Commander of the Woods Clan**. I'm also a Werewolf, the ruling Alpha. I'm 22 years old. Being as I am immortal, I'm permanently stuck at 22. I've been alive for a very long time. But today is the day where I am forced to rebuild all that I have lost…

__________________

_2016_

“Anya!” I yell as I pound on my roommate's door. “It's time to get up. We need to get over to the precinct. Homicide. Let's go! I'll get you a coffee on the way.”

The door pulls back away from me, my roommate glaring through the opening. Almond shaped eyes pierce through me with an intense glare.

“Coffee is the only reason as to why you're still currently alive.” Anya's voice is still hoarse from just waking up.

The door opens all the way, she stalks over to her closet, hands running through her blonde hair. I sigh and head out of our shared apartment, grabbing the keys to the car. There's no point in waiting around inside for her. I end up just sitting in the squad car. Anya is my best friend. She's also a Werewolf. I turned her myself back in 1807. Anya and I are constantly on the move. We need to keep up appearances. If we stay in one place too long, humans tend to realize that we haven't aged a day. Currently, Los Angeles, California is our home...For now…

__________________________

_Los Angeles Police Department_

As I sit at my desk, my thoughts begin to drift, and I find myself thinking about Clarke... _Klark_...My lips mouth her name of their own accord… Clarke Griffin...She was my whole world. The second woman I gave my heart to, but the only one I've ever truly loved.

Her eyes, so blue...Like the ocean; and God, when she was angry or frustrated, they'd become this stormy blueish gray.

She had golden blonde hair; soft to the touch, silky smooth...It reminded me of the golden wheat fields growing next to my childhood farm where I was born and raised…

Her voice was husky, her body was curvaceous…Never had I fit so well with someone. She was my missing puzzle piece. She was my mate. And she was taken from me. Ripped from my grasp far too soon.

A throat clearing draws me out of my reverie. I look up and lock my green gaze with Anya's warm brown gaze. She waves a folder before dropping it onto my desk. “ _Leksa_...Lex. I think it's about time we made our way to the morgue. Doc has something for us.”

I push off of my desk and stand up, grabbing my coat as I walk towards the elevator to take us down to see our Coroner, Dr. Raven Reyes. “Let's get a move on, then. Reyes doesn't like to be kept waiting long.”

Raven Reyes...simply put, she's pretty much a living, breathing genius. She's also a firm reminder of the past. She is...was Clarke's best friend. And she's also a Werewolf. Where you find Raven, you'll usually find Octavia Blake glued to her side. They're mates.

Octavia Blake is brash, intelligent, and quick to throw the first punch in a fight. She's also loyal to those she calls her friends. She was made into a Werewolf. A mutt (Werewolf without a pack) bit her. If I hadn't have come across her, she never would have made the change.

Anya pushes her way into the elevator and punches the basement button. “You know, I haven't seen Blake as of yet. You think she's sparring with Lincoln and Indra?”

I grunt and shrug. “Could be. But she should be taking it easy. She hasn't completely healed yet. But she's stubborn. She isn't one for just sitting around and doing nothing. So I expected nothing less.”

Anya watches me carefully, eyes scanning my face for a flicker of any emotion besides my stone cold stoicism. “You know...It wouldn't kill you to smile more...I know Clarke-”

I turn and shove Anya up against the elevator wall, choking off her sentence, my teeth bared and a snarl building in my chest. “Don't. Ever. Say. Her. Name.” I release my hold on her throat and step back, adjusting my coat.

Anya scowls and rubs her neck gingerly, “I guess anger is better than nothing. _Heda_.” I inwardly cringe at the Trigedasleng for the word Commander.

“Please.” I release a soft sigh, “Just...please don't mention her...It hurts too much…”

_***Ding*** _

The elevator stopping on the basement floor prevents Anya from replying. I step out immediately when the doors open.

“Reyes! What do you have for us?”

A brunette in a white lab coat turns away from her laptop and limps over to us. My eyes fall to her brace on her left leg before I lock onto her face.

“Well, Commander, you won't like this...But our victim was mauled by a Werewolf. I'm doing my best to cover up the details in my report. But this looks like the work of a Mutt.” Raven states matter-of-factly as she pulls her hair into its signature high pony tail. “The best I can do is lie, and say our serial killer uses an aggressive dog to rip apart our vic…”

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. This is something I've wanted to avoid.

“We are going to have to clean up after another Mutt. But we also need to put this Wolf down. We can't risk exposing Werewolves to humans...Not again. You remember what happened the last time our kind was discovered.”

Anya and Raven share a look, nodding before turning to look at me.

____________

_Flashback_

_1850_

_Werewolves were discovered by humans. Thus, the Hunters were born. They worked relentlessly to exterminate us...But we didn't go down without a fight. We lost hundreds of our own, but we terminated the threat. Vampires made it all the more possible for us to succeed. We may hate each other, but keeping our kind a secret from humans is our common goal, and a priority. We run into each other now and then, but for the most part, things are civil. If it weren't for Abby Griffin, the leader of all Vampire Covens, there would be no truce...Clarke Griffin was the only hybrid - Werewolf and Vampire - in existence. Her father, Jake Griffin died protecting her the night she was born. I still speak with Abby on occasion. We both still feel the loss of Clarke._  

_______________

_Present_

_2016_

“ _Onya_ , get ahold of Indra, _Linkon_ , and _Okteivia_. Tonight, the hunt is on.” I look to Anya as I speak to her.

Anya bows her head, slipping with ease into Trigedasleng, “ _Sha, Heda._ ” **Yes, Commander**. She quickly exits the morgue, leaving me alone with Raven.

I pace back and forth before Raven's hand on my shoulder stops my movement altogether. “ _Reivon_.” I grasp her hand in my own, my green eyes locked on her brown.

Raven nods, silently acknowledging that she feels my pain. “I miss her too. Nia won't get away with this. We'll catch her. _Azgeda_ will pay. _Jus drein jus daun._ ” **Blood must have blood.**

The words hang silently in the air, rippling with the power of our centuries old native tongue,  _Trigedasleng_ .

Raven was there with me when Nia thrust her sword through Clarke's chest, impaling her heart. She was there with me as I held Clarke to my chest, smoothing back her hair, wiping her face as tears made tracks down her face, and as she took her last gurgling breath, blood dripping from those soft lips that I had shared many a kiss with...She felt my heart shatter into a million pieces...

______________________


	2. Sis em op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunting party ensues, will the Mutt be apprehended? Who is the stranger in the club?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, kudos and comments are much appreciated. If there's something you want me to add, don't be afraid to message me on my Tumblr. crazymarinemwss374

_Later that evening_  
 _Lexa_  
  
  
I take a deep breath and close my eyes.   
  
Relaxing completely, I reach deep down to where the Wolf within me resides. Lancing pain rips throughout my body, as all my bones crack, shrink and elongate. I sink down to my hands and knees on the wet grass, and let the change fully overtake me.  
  
There was a brief moment during the change where it felt like I had blacked out, because the next thing I know, my vision is slightly distorted, the coloring of everything was a bit off, but not. Everything is sharp, crisp and clear. I can hear the snapping of twigs and branches 5 clicks on my 6, and I can smell Raven, Anya, Lincoln, Indra and Octavia 50 clicks to my right. The wind is behind them, blowing their scents towards me. My heart races like the thundering hooves of an Arabian stallion, but I can feel the energy, and the strength just beneath the surface of my muscles, bones and skin. I turn my head towards the East. I relish the breeze as it caresses me all over, lightly tousling my silky, chestnut brown fur coat.  
  
I take off running towards my pack. For a brief moment I’m soaring through the air, before landing at a full run, my paws ripping through grass and dirt, down the hill towards the stream. I clear the stream without even thinking about it. If I thought running through the park in my human form had been exhilarating, this is so much better. Before I know it I'm skidding to an abrupt stop just short of crossing that invisible line, the scent of a Mutt the first thing I pick up on, padding over to a particular tree, that seemed to radiate with their repugnant scent. I close my eyes inhaling deeply, a shiver coursing down my spine. Curious to see how far through my territory they've trekked, I decide on a whim to follow the perimeter.   
  
I follow the perimeter of my territory to the west for a ways. No longer sure how many miles I've run. Sometimes I move at a casual trot, other times at a full sprint. I stopped keeping track of how long I was going at this or the distance I covered.   
  
Eventually my tracking comes to a dead end. It's odd, their scent as just disappeared, as have any tracks they may have left behind. I snarl and bring my nose down to the dirt...nothing...Where could they have gone? A scent doesn't just disappear. I send out a short howl to signal to my pack mates to gather on my location. I don't have to wait long at all.   
  
Octavia's grey form is the first to dart out, Anya's sandy blonde follows, Raven's deep amber, then Lincoln's peppered black and grey, and lastly Indra’s sleek black fur coat last.   
  
_**Okteivia, you are my best tracker. I need you to backtrack on this scent, see if you can find something else. I might have missed something.** _  
  
Octavia is quick to take off, the scent quickly ingrained in her nostrils, she's hot on its heels and in pursuit. I turn to look at Anya.   
_**Have you found anything? Anything to make you believe that this Mutt isn't working alone?**_  
  
Anya shakes her head, ears flattening against her skull in submission, a whine escaping her muzzle.   
  
I huff and raise the hackles along my back, trotting over and nipping at her with my teeth.  
 _ **Then keep looking.**_   
  
Anya takes off in the opposite direction in which Octavia left.   
  
I look to Indra and Lincoln and rumble low from my chest.   
_**If he's sticking close to the urban areas, he risks exposing us to humans. We can't have that. We need to tread carefully. Indra, I need you to change back and scope out downtown. Check out any bars and or clubs. He's probably looking for his next meal.** _  
  
_**Reivon, I need you to get the interrogation room prepped. I don't care what you use, or how you choose to get answers out of the Mutt. Just don't kill him. The last face I want him to see, and the last voice he ever hears is to be me. We will be bring in a Mutt tonight. Go.**_  
  
Raven darts off towards our base in the mountains. Remote and as far away from the city limits is where we will conduct our business.  
  
  
 _ **Linkon**_ I nudge him in his side with my paw. _**If Indra finds him, he's going to take off. We need to hit him hard and make sure that he doesn't get away. We need answers. I'll be the one to change back. I need you to back me up.**_  
  
Lincoln bows his head in acknowledgement, and we dart off towards downtown LA. Indra is close behind us. Hopefully tonight we won't end up empty handed. Any lead, or potential information is crucial.   
________________________________

_The Vault Nightclub, Los Angeles, CA_

 

The bass from the electronic music thrums throughout the club, bodies packed tight, sweat and the scent of sex permeate the air. I wrinkle my nose with disdain as I push my way through the swarms of men and women. I whistle low enough for Indra to hear me, nodding my head in the direction of the bar. She bows her head in acknowledgement and pushes further into the sea of bodies on the dance floor.

 

There's so much going on in the club, it makes it incredibly hard to focus in on any one scent, and it's much too loud to hear anything. I grit my teeth as I stand near the bar. My green eyes peer out at the sea of bodies bumping, grinding and jumping out on the floor. _Rise and Fall_ blasts through the speakers, the bass drops shaking the floor beneath my feet. My attention is diverted when I notice a woman with a piercing blue gaze, and her blonde hair falling in waves down her back moving towards me. She saunters over to my right hand side, her lips grazing my ear as she husks into it. It's hard to place her accent. German? Russian? Austrian? Hungarian?

 

“If you're looking for the wolf, he took a girl down to the basement. There are no exits. If you have back up, he won't be getting away.”  She pulls back, her blue eyes reminiscent of a thunderstorm out at sea, as they dance with mirth.

 

I grip her by the wrist and pull her close, growling into her ear. “Who. Are. You? What are you?” I breathe in her scent...But again, _nothing_. How can that be? I pull back with a snarl and shove her behind me as I move, dragging her behind me and through the sticky, sweaty, gyrating bodies on the dance floor. “I don't know, who, or what you are...But you're not to be trusted. You're not going anywhere…”

 

Her sing song laugh tickles my ears, as she trudges behind me, her coquettish smile directed at the back of my head. “A thank you would have been an appropriate response. I didn't have to tell you anything.”

 

I growl and tug her forward so that she's right by my side.

 

“You'll get your thank you when I have this Mutt strapped to a chair and have every answer I could possibly want.” My hand tightens its hold on her wrist. Indra is visible out of the corner of my eyes. I signal for her to meet me by the stairs.

 

Indra grabs my forearm in greeting when we converge on the stairway.

 

“ _Heda_.” Indra’s gaze falls onto our informant before flickering to me and releasing my forearm. “Is this it?”

 

I nod and motion towards the woman at my side with a lazy flick of my wrist.

 

“According to her, _Sha_.” I drop her wrist and motion to the door at the bottom of the stairs. “There are no exits. So we go together, he'll be trapped regardless. But we may have a victim on our hands now. We need to be quick and discreet getting him out of here.”

 

A laugh from my right draws my gaze to my unfavorable companion enshrouded in mystery.

“If you need a distraction, I'd be happy to help.” A smirk curves her lips upward, which, in turn send a shiver down my spine.

  
Begrudgingly, I give her my assent. “Fine. Do what you need to do to get us out of here unnoticed. But you're coming with us when we leave, got it?”

A wink is all I get in response as she dances away from me and towards the mass of bodies dancing. 

Indra and I descend down the stairs. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as soon as my hand grasps the door handle. The moment I pull open the door, a blood curdling scream pierces through the dark basement.


	3. A gift, fit for a Kwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling really inspired. Hoping I can keep up this trend. (:

_Basement, The Vault Nightclub, Los Angeles, CA_

 

Deadening snarls and growls drown out the screams until it's muted. Indra and I come face to face with the Mutt.

 

Rusted copper brown fur of the emaciated Mutt is drenched in blood, the girl's torso ripped open, entrails strewn across the basement floor. He tore her apart, and she was very much alive as he devoured her insides. I cringe inwardly, the metallic taste of blood coats my tongue and permeates the room with death.

 

Glass shattering is the next thing I hear, Lincoln bounding in through the tiny window in the corner of the room, tackling the Mutt and their bodies tumbling across the floor. Lincoln's jaws are clamped firmly around the Mutt’s throat.

 

_**Linkon, break anything, just keep him alive. The pain will force him to change back.** _

 

Lincoln growls in response, and with one swipe of his paw, he snaps the Mutt’s front left leg in half.

 

A pitiful whine of pain echoes throughout the room, and sure enough, the Mutt turns back.

 

I snarl as I march over to his now cowering form. “Otan. I should have known it was you. You're not very good at cleaning up the messes you leave behind. But there's no way you're working alone. The Mutts that are helping you. I. Want. Their. Names. All of them! I know Nia sent you. And she sure as hell wouldn't send you alone. Give me all of them. Lie, and I'll know.”  I roar with anger as I grab him firmly by his trachea, lifting him up off the floor, his feet dangling in the air.

 

He chokes and gasps as he feebly swipes at my hand with his uninjured one. I squeeze tighter on his trachea until specks of spit dribble out the sides of his mouth.

 

“R-R-Roan. Ont-Ontari. Trist-an. Ry-Ryder.”

 

With every name he gives me, I slacken my grip only slightly, but not enough to where he could break free and attempt to make a break for it.

 

I smile cruelly at him. “You'll be giving up more names than that when we are torturing them out of you. _Reivon_ is looking forward to playing Judge, Jury and Executioner with you. And considering she's a doctor, she's well versed with her medical tools. She'd have no problems slicing an artery here, and taking off a finger there with a scalpel. Besides…Do you even really need all your fingers?” With my free hand, I clamp down on his broken arm, shattering all the bones in the lower extremity of his arm. “That's going to be excruciating to heal. And even then, it won't heal properly.”

_His arm won't get the chance to heal at all._

 Screams of _**“Fire!”**_ can be heard from upstairs in the club. The music was abruptly cut off. Thousands of feet are scrambling to carry the masses outside. Sirens can be heard in the distance.

 

Indra scowls, “ _Heda_ , you have your distraction. Now let's get out of here. We can finish this at the base.”

 

I toss Otan to Lincoln who had managed to change back. “Hold him close. Let's go.”

 

We make a break for the stairs, bursting through the basement door, and tearing up the stairs. Sure enough, a fire is blazing throughout the club. I search the room, looking for our arsonist. I find her within seconds, and just as quickly, I snatch her by the waist and toss her over the shoulder as we all make a hasty retreat out of the club.

 

“You know, pretty girls who plan on taking me to their bed, usually ask me for my name first. My name is Layne.”

 

I growl with agitation, “Yeah, well, you did what I asked of you. And I meant it when I said you weren't going anywhere. You're coming with us.”

___________________

_10 miles from downtown Los Angeles_

 

Octavia is ready with the Suburban. I toss Layne into the middle seat so that she's sitting between Indra and I. Lincoln takes the backseat with Otan.

 

“Go! We need to get moving. O, I don't care if you break any and all traffic laws, just get us back to the Base!” I ground out between my teeth as I slap handcuffs around Layne's wrists.

 

“Oooh, Kinky. But these are a bit drab for my liking. But it helps that you're extremely pleasing to look at.” Layne husks out, her fingers drawing lazy circles on my thigh. I growl and shove her away from me. Indra being quick to grab ahold of her.

 

“If you want to keep your hands, I suggest you keep them off of the Commander.” Indra is quick to growl at Layne, fury and distrust burning in her gaze.

 

_“Em pleni!” **Enough!**_ I roar, my fist shattering, but not breaking the window when my fist slams against it. I turn to glare at Layne, Indra avoids my gaze. “You will do well to heed my warning. You will not speak out. You will remain silent. Do you understand?”

 

Indra mutters under her breath, _“Branwada.”_   _ **Foolish one.**_

 

Layne's silence affirms that she understands my warning. I nod and sit back so that I'm facing forward in my seat.

 

Octavia shifts uncomfortably in the driver's seat. “So I guess listening to music right now isn't an option?”

 

Lincoln's booming laugh is the only answer.  

 

I sigh and rub my forehead, a nasty headache already forming. Today has been a long day, and now we are in for a long night.

____________________________

_Base_

_Outskirts of Los Angeles, California_

Otan's’s screams are the only noise disturbing the silence in the Base. Raven and Anya are working together to get the information we need from him. For every hour Otan refused to give up a name, Raven took off a finger with her scalpel.  As of right now, I have five of his fingers sitting in a glass jar on top of my desk. They'll make a lovely trophy. Hopefully Otan will become fond of what fingers he has left.

 

He'll be dead by the time the sun rises. His time is counting down. He has approximately 7 more hours. I'll get what I want from him before then. After that, Anya and Raven can toy with him all they want. And in the very last minutes of his miserable existence, I get to deal the final blow.

__________________________

_30 seconds to sunrise_

 

I grab my sword from Indra and slowly unsheathe it. I make my way around Otan in a complete circle before I come to stand in front of him.

 

“Any last words, Otan?” I ask as I stare into his eyes.

 

Otan spits blood at my feet, _“Jok yu!” **Screw you!**_

_I feel the corner of my mouth lift up into a smirk_

"Very well. _Yu gonplei Ste odon." **Your fight is over.**_

 

_5...4...3…_

 

_I raise my sword-_

 

_2…_

 

_Swing, and cleave his head from his shoulders_

 

_1...Otan's head rolls to the floor._

 

I turn and nod to Indra. “I'd like to box his head up and send it to Nia as a gift.”

 

Indra bows and is quick to acquiesce, _“Sha, Heda.”_


	4. Resurrected

_ Azgeda Stronghold _

 

_ “Gona. Step of. Ai gada info in gon Haiplana.”  _ **_Warriors. Make way. I have a message for the Queen._ ** Echo pushes the warriors and guards aside, making her way into the Queen's throne room. Echo comes to stand in front of Queen Nia before dropping to one knee.  _ “Ai Haiplana.”  _ **_My Queen._ **

 

Nia lets her cool steely gaze sweep over Echo’s form.  _ “Ena? Ron ai ridiyo up.”  _ **_Well? Speak true._ **

 

Echo presents the box, the smell of decay is heavy. Opening the lid, Echo presents Otan's head to Nia.

 

Nia stands up and walks away from her throne.  _ “Leksa. Yu kik raun kom kongeda, yu wan up kom kongeda.”  _ **_Lexa. You live by the coalition, you die by the coalition._ ** _ “Eko. Gon we o wan op.”  _ **_Echo. Leave or die._ **

 

Echo is quick to stand and exit the throne room, shoving the guards as she makes her way down the hall, the door slamming behind her disturbing the silence that existed outside. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

_ Azgeda Stronghold Dungeon _

 

Chains rattle in the dank, dark dungeon, water drips from cracks in the ancient stone that makes up this prison. What little light there is shines onto a shadow in the furthest part of the chamber. Blonde hair shimmers in the light, despite the horrid conditions under which the owner is held captive. Voice hoarse, the figure scratches a name into the dirt as she speaks it aloud. 

“ **_Leksa_ ** .” 

 

She pulls her knees to her chest and lets out a strangled sob. Clarke Griffin remembers all to well what happened. She had died at the hands of the Azgeda Queen Nia...And Lexa...Lexa had held her until her very last breath had been drawn from her lips by her last kiss shared with her Love…

 

Clarke had been disoriented when she awoke...She was alive...But that was impossible! She died! She could still feel Nia’s silver blade plunging into her chest and through her heart as she had felt herself all over...just to be sure it was real...How long have I been resurrected? Who resurrected me and for what purpose?

 

The dungeons door creaks and a figure carrying a torch illuminates the room by lighting the torches along the cellar walls, and Clarke moves shakily to her feet, legs and hands bound in silver chains. 

 

“I see you've awakened. The Queen will be so pleased to hear that I successfully resurrected you. And she doubted my powers.” The cloaked figure laughs

 

Clarke growls and whips her hands wildly sending the chain flailing at her visitor. “WHO ARE YOU!?”

 

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.” The figure clicks with his tongue, finger wagging in a scolding manner, a crooked and malicious smile is all that's visible under their hood. “You can call me Master. I'm a Necromancer and the reason you are standing there drawing breath. I brought you back so that you could serve a purpose.”

 

Clarke is beginning to get annoyed with her captor. “What purpose?!”

 

He laughs maniacally and grabs the chains, yanking Clarke close. The smell of death and decay fills her nostrils. “You really want to know? You were brought back for one reason. You're going to kill Lexa Woods and bring her head back on a pike! You kill her, and the Werewolves will succumb to Azgeda! It's a brilliant plan…” He sighs and then smirks, dropping the chains. “Your dear lover won't see her death coming. She will be too busy with the fact that you're alive...She'd never suspect you being the hand that will end her!” 

 

Clarke sobs and shakes her head “NO! I won't do it! I will not kill her!”

 

“That's what you're failing to understand. YOU. DON'T. GET. A. CHOICE!” He booms, a terrifying energy enveloping his body. “You won't have control of your body. You will be a passenger in your own body...You will be so helpless, all you will be able to do is watch as you kill your Soulmate and see as the life leaves her eyes...It'll be so terribly romantic…”

 

Clarke drops to her knees and shakes her head. “I don't care. I'll resist you. I won't let you control me!” 

 

The Necromancer smiles viciously as he stalks back towards Clarke and crouches down in front of her. His hands come up and pull back the hood covering his face. It's Emerson. “I'm this way because of her. She made me this way! But I got these powers from meeting my end. I came back! I guess Demons really are good at making deals...I mean it only cost me my soul...Well that and my good looks…”

 

“Emerson.” Clarke says his name with such venom it brings a smile to his face. 

 

“Clarke, I'm happy you still recognize me.” He touches her hair with his bony hand and then drops it to his knee. 

 

Clarke snarls and spits into his face. “Go to Hell!” 

 

Emerson flings out his hand, glowing red and reaches into Clarke's chest, grasping her heart. “YOU STUPID, INSIPID WHORE!” 

 

Clarke's screams are all that can be heard in the dungeon as Emerson rips her heart out. It beats in his palm, as Clarke drops to the floor like a rag doll. 

 

Emerson kicks her in the ribs “Now you really don't get to resist. Enjoy your evening in your prison.” He cackles as he walks out of the dungeon slamming the iron doors behind him. 

 

Clarke sobs on the floor of the cold stone dungeon clutching at her chest where her heart once beat...She feels empty… “Lexa...Lexa...LEXA!!!!”

 

___________________________________

 

_ Base _

 

“CLARKE!” Lexa sits upright in her bed, drenched in cold sweat. The same recurring nightmare haunts her, making it nearly impossible to sleep throughout the night. The image of Nia’s sword cutting through Clarke's chest is still so vivid…

 

Lexa’s door flies open and it's Raven with Octavia in tow. 

 

“Another Clarke nightmare, Commander?” Raven asks softly as she and Octavia sit on opposite sides of Lexa. 

 

Lexa nods, swallowing the lump in her throat. “After all this time...I still relive it...I see it all too clearly…” 

 

Octavia hums softly, lost in thought, unable to think of what to say to console her Leader. She grips Lexa's shoulder and gives a comforting squeeze. They all miss Clarke. It's like a wound that won't heal…

 

Lexa sighs and runs a hand through he sweat soaked hair. “I still wonder if there was anything I could have done to save her...or bring her back…”

 

Raven shakes her head, “I know Lex...But there wasn't anything we could have done…”

 

A laugh sounds from outside the doorway. Layne stands there with a gleam in her eyes. “Oh trust me, there's nothing you could have done.” 

 

Octavia snarls and snaps her head to look Layne in the eyes. “No one asked you, Bitch!”

 

Lexa places a calming hand on Octavia’s shoulder. She's vibrating with rage but her face doesn't show it. “You should go Layne. You should go before you say something that will set me off. You don't know anything!” 

 

Layne laughs softly and leans against the doorway. “That's funny. Considering I'm as old as you are. I was there and I saw everything. I just couldn't interfere. What was that girl's name? Clarke wasn't it?” The way she says her name makes Lexa's blood boil. 

 

“You don't get to say her name!” Lexa roars as she leaps up from her bed and advances towards Layne. Raven and Octavia aren't too far behind. Octavia puts her hands on both girl's chests, keeping Lexa from ripping the girl to shreds. Raven has her arms around Lexa's middle, holding her back. 

 

“Touchy aren't we?” Layne smiles. “I almost felt sorry for her. The hybrid I had heard so much about was killed by the Queen. And the great Commander of the Trikru couldn't do a damn thing but watch.” 

 

_ SMACK!  _

 

Layne looks shocked as she places a hand to her throbbing cheek. 

 

Anya smirks at her. “You should leave, Bitch.”

 

Layne spins around on her heels and stalks off. 

 

The three girls move Lexa back towards the bed and say nothing as their Commander cries into the crook of Anya’s neck.

 

___________________________________

 

_ Base _

 

Lexa sneaks quietly out of her room. “I just need some time to myself…” And she knew exactly where she was going...

  
  
  
  



End file.
